<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinocchio by JNSU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307449">Pinocchio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNSU/pseuds/JNSU'>JNSU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mentioned Roy Harper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNSU/pseuds/JNSU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森快死了。<br/>罗伊已经死了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Original Female Character(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinocchio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰森预感自己活不了多久了。</p><p>大概是已经经历过一次死亡，所以他对它十分敏感。在接连几次义警活动时感到体力不支；有时候他会发现自己莫名晕倒在安全屋的地上，醒来后已经是第二天；即使只是划了一道小口子，却半天都没有痊愈……</p><p>他偷偷去了其他城市乔装打扮去看医生，在经历过一系列详细检查后连医生都对他的情况说不出个所以然，报告显示他很健康，但是他知道自己确确实实有问题。</p><p>他捏着检查报告，站在哭声满室人声鼎沸的医院大厅中，茫然环顾了四周所有经过人员脸上的悲戚，突然醒悟了一件事。</p><p>上天要收回他偷来的时间了。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯在街上遇见了许久未见的自己的二儿子，杰森托德。</p><p>他有些怔愣，他很少会在除夜巡之外的时候碰见他，他仿佛个幽灵一般行踪飘忽不定，几乎没有正常的社交活动，偶尔回一趟庄园便已经是最大的让步，他已经很久没有出现在哥谭的夜空上，更不要提现在人山人海的商圈了。</p><p>他摇下了车窗，仔细观察着这个总是若即若离的大男孩，然后猝不及防地对上了十分敏锐的杰森的视线。</p><p>他们互望了几秒钟后，杰森若无其事地率先低下了头。</p><p>布鲁斯思考了一下，拉开车门，走了下去，走得越近，杰森的身影也越清晰。</p><p>他瘦了很多。</p><p>这个想法第一时间涌上了他的脑海。</p><p>他将自己缩在厚厚的围巾里，戴着帽子，虽然身体被厚厚的棉袄所包裹，但是布鲁斯还是从他突出的颧骨和眼下的青黑发现了端倪。</p><p>他拉开了他面前的凳子，坐了下来。</p><p>杰森没有与他搭话。</p><p>久久的沉默之后，布鲁斯率先出声，“杰森，最近还好吗？”</p><p>杰森一直在等布鲁斯的来意，或许是威胁或许是质问，但是没想到等了那么久居然是这句话后，他疑惑地抬头，在看见布鲁斯的目光示意之后才恍然大悟，轻笑着说，“哥谭最近有点冷，不是吗？”</p><p>他拽了拽围巾，对于饱经训练的义警们来说，他穿得的确是有些多了，但这也算不上可疑，毕竟最近哥谭的气温骤降，可以说是史无前例的寒冷。</p><p>两人又陷入了没话的尴尬中，但他们都掩饰得很好，布鲁斯神情自若，而杰森也是轻笑着喝着咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>是从什么时候成这样的呢？</p><p>两人的脑海中突然一瞬间闪过了这样一句话。</p><p> </p><p>“之后有什么打算吗？”</p><p>听出了他声音中的试探，杰森却没有像布鲁斯预想那样的生气，而是敛眉思考了一会儿后，很认真地回答，“可能再去些地方走走吧。”</p><p>他眉眼弯弯，“做了那么久时间的义警，我想休息一段时间，暂且做个普通人过一下普通人的生活。”所以那意味着要远离纷争不断的哥谭。</p><p>布鲁斯下意识地松了口气，但是反应过来才发觉不好，他对上对面杰森了然于心的眼神，有些微怔，开口想要解释的话语却被杰森暗含拒绝的眼神给堵住。</p><p>两个人又陷入了长长的沉默。</p><p>与周围其乐融融的情景完全不一样，显得过于突兀。</p><p> </p><p>杰森笑容依然不减，只是握着咖啡杯的指尖有点发冷。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯犹豫了很久，才说出口他在心里的那句话，“如果你再回到哥谭……”</p><p>杰森依然笑意柔软，他看着窗外刚刚路过的的玩闹的父子，轻轻回答，“知道了知道了。”</p><p>布鲁斯看见杰森的神色就知道杰森误解了他要说的话，但是他张了张口，那句“回庄园吧”却是再也说不出口。</p><p> </p><p>杰森看到有人抱着一桶爆米花走过。</p><p>布鲁斯顺着他的目光看去。</p><p>“你还是那么喜欢它。”布鲁斯骤然整个人都柔软了下来，像是回忆起什么美梦一般，“以前就是那样，看比赛时或者看电影的时候总是会买上一桶，即使是在办案时都不会忘记，生病了也喜欢吃……”</p><p>杰森默默听着他的话，什么都没有说。</p><p> </p><p>但是听着布鲁斯的描述，他的眼前仿佛出现了那个意气风发狡黠灵动的男孩的样子。</p><p>那个会乖巧喊着韦恩先生，快乐无比翱翔于天际的罗宾。</p><p> </p><p>只是……</p><p> </p><p>“我已经不喜欢吃这个了。”看着自己摊开的被冻得有些发红的掌心，杰森猝不及防地开口。</p><p>布鲁斯的回忆被打断，愣了一下，好半天才轻轻反问了一句，“……是吗？”</p><p>杰森半天没有回答，沉默了很久之后才从围巾里传出一声闷闷的“嗯”。</p><p> </p><p>不知道是不是错觉，布鲁斯似乎听到了他的声音里有一丝哽咽。</p><p> </p><p>看来脱离义警生活对他的改变是巨大的，他不再像以前那样暴戾了，愿意有个普通人的生活，布鲁斯想。如果可以，他愿意陪杰森坐在这里一下午，只是……</p><p>布鲁斯下意识转了转手腕，目光看了下时间。</p><p>WE还有个会议必须要他参加，如果他再不去提姆和卢修斯可能真的会发脾气。</p><p>这点动作自然逃不过杰森的注意，他宽容地说，“如果你还有事就先走吧。”</p><p>布鲁斯顺势站起了身，离开前顺口问了一句，“那你呢？”</p><p>“我？”杰森摇摇头，“再坐一会儿我就走了。”</p><p> </p><p>汽车启动前，布鲁斯忍不住又看了杰森一眼，他依然一个人坐在那里，握着咖啡杯，低着头不知道在看些什么。</p><p>似乎察觉到了他的注视，杰森顿了顿抬起了头，在看见他时候，对他露出了笑容。</p><p>笑容柔软，甚至还露出了小小的虎牙。</p><p>布鲁斯突然心中涌动出无数的情绪，他想说些什么，或许是挽留或许是邀请，或许是一时冲动，但是汽车发动，很快地将他带离了杰森的视线。</p><p>再等等吧。</p><p>等他再平静一些。</p><p>等他下次回到哥谭。</p><p>布鲁斯告诉自己。</p><p> </p><p>看到那辆昂贵的轿车从他的视线里消失，杰森收回了目光。</p><p>杰森吸了吸鼻子，慢慢站起了身，朝着相反的方向走去。</p><p>哥谭真冷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他是在维也纳的地铁站里碰见妮卡的，那个时候听到悠扬的小提琴声时他并没有在意，因为在这个音乐之都，四处漂浮着音符，这景观已经算不得稀奇。只是低头走路时候眼角余光不经意瞥到一抹耀眼的红，不自觉地，他停下了脚步。</p><p>年轻的少女有着烂漫的笑容和烈火一般的红色长发。</p><p>他神色恍惚了一瞬。</p><p> </p><p>于是，他站在她面前，听完了整个下午。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你好奇怪啊！”少女不知何时站在了他面前，看向他的眼睛里有着好奇。</p><p>妮卡早就注意到了这个奇怪的陌生人。</p><p>他很英俊，是那种站在人员中能够吸引无数人焦点的一类人，偏偏自己却毫无所觉。黑发蓝眸，虽然脸庞过于消瘦却丝毫不影响他锋利五官的美感，下颌线甚至对她而言有些过于漂亮了。</p><p>“成年了吗？我请你喝酒吧！”被称作奇怪，杰森也依然没有生气，反而是答非所问地直接抛出了来意。</p><p>妮卡睁大了眼，杰森只是微笑着，蓝眸里透露出的认真让她意识到他不是在开玩笑。</p><p>“天呐，你的搭讪技巧烂透了！”妮卡揉了揉自己的长发，嘟囔着，怎么会有男人在这种地方以这种方式约女孩子啊。</p><p>杰森好脾气地笑了笑，“我没有太多约女孩子的经验，所以，我想可能是吧。”</p><p>妮卡瞅了瞅他，拎起了脚边的琴盒，大步向出口走去，走了几步回头看还站在原地的男人，没好气地翻了个白眼，“喂，不是说要请我喝酒吗，难道要赖账吗？”</p><p>杰森人这才大梦初醒一般，低声笑着追了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“居然是红酒？”妮卡神色有些恍惚，她喃喃道，“在酒馆这种地方我以为不是啤酒就是伏特加啊。”</p><p>杰森端着酒杯，靠着吧台，笑了一声，“女孩子喝太多酒可不好，但是喝一点红酒对身体好。”</p><p>“我再次确定了，你绝对绝对没有谈过恋爱。”妮卡哼了一声，干脆利落地将杯中的红酒一饮而尽。</p><p>杰森眯起眼，但笑不语。</p><p>她晃了晃脑袋，突然怀疑地看过去，“你该不会喜欢上我了吧？”</p><p>这时他嗤笑一声，“怎么可能，一见钟情也太老土了，而且你才不是我喜欢的类型。”</p><p>“你站那一下午，我还以为你是什么星探或者暗恋我呢！”妮卡长长地叹了一口气，趴在了桌上，有气无力，“好吧，美梦破碎。”</p><p>“你想多了，”杰森放下酒杯，哈哈大笑，而后若有所思，“只是你让我想起了一个故人。”</p><p>“你没有上学吗？”杰森偏过头，好奇地问，“我以为你这个年纪应该在读大学。”</p><p>“你不也没有吗？”妮卡抬起下巴，倨傲地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>“我？那是因为……”杰森解释的话还没说到一般就毫不留情地被妮卡给打断了，她说，“不要骗我什么年纪之类的，你可是和我差不多大，而且按照美国法律你可还不到喝酒的年龄。”</p><p>杰森有些意外地挑眉。</p><p>妮卡却没有死拽着年龄不放，声音有些低落，“音乐学院的学费太过于昂贵了，我付不起，所以只能在打工闲时出来卖艺。”</p><p>杰森看着情绪低落的妮卡，一时间不知道该如何安慰她，但是没想到下一秒，妮卡就变得活力满满，“没关系，那就努力工作好了，总有一天能够攒够学费的！”</p><p>杰森看着无比认真的妮卡，忽然挑起了一抹笑，“要不我给你钱好了。”</p><p>妮卡睁大了眼，突然警惕地向后跳了一大步。</p><p>“别误会。”杰森悠悠地说，双手抱起，好整以暇地靠在了椅背上，“我只是快死了，在我临死前想找个护工照顾我。”</p><p>妮卡正想骂他骗人，因为哪有人会对自己的死亡可以这么云淡风轻，但是她突然一愣，因为她看见了杰森鼻子里缓缓流下的血。</p><p>妮卡手忙脚乱地从身上翻出了纸巾，递给了他，杰森一开始还没反应过来，直到他在摸了摸自己鼻子后才明白自己又流鼻血了。</p><p>他笑得无力，默不作声地用纸巾擦干了血迹。</p><p>妮卡这才注意到他的手指，泛着淡淡的青黑，她心里一惊，抬头认真观察了她面前之人时发现，他身上的的确确有一种衰败的气息。</p><p> </p><p>她以前也有过这种感觉，家中的长辈躺在医院的病床上，临死之前的样子，就是这样。</p><p>原来，他没有说谎啊。</p><p>原来，他是真的快死了。</p><p>“你叫什么名字?”她的心情突然无端地沉重了下来，闷闷地问道。</p><p>杰森很认真地想，然后告诉她，“你就叫我杰森好了。”</p><p> </p><p>杰森直接给了她一叠厚厚的欧元，在金钱面前，妮卡没骨气地屈服了，将自己摆放杂物的房间整理出来给他当做房间，她本以为杰森会对这样的环境有意见，但是没想到他只是看了看就欣然接受。妮卡也不敢吐槽有钱人的诡异癖好，但是在接受杰森的雇佣前她还是多嘴地提问了一句，“你为什么不找个专业的护工啊，其实我没什么经验的。”</p><p>“不需要你有经验。”杰森侧过头看她，仿佛想到了什么难忘的事情一样，无比温柔地笑了起来，“只是我小时候也想过去读音乐学院。”</p><p>妮卡突然兴奋了起来，“你会弹钢琴，还是小提琴，作词还是作曲，或者意向指挥？”</p><p>“都不是，我不会这些乐器。”杰森摇了摇头，“我也不会作曲之类的。”</p><p>妮卡突然泄了气，整个人都萎靡起来，“你不会逗我玩吧。”</p><p>“其实我很会唱歌的好吗？”</p><p>妮卡敷衍回答，“是是是，你会唱歌。”不怪她提不起兴趣，现在街上拉十个人，九个人都说自己会唱歌，但是他们的水平……</p><p>杰森看着她的神色就知道自己被小觑了，他也不服气了，轻哼了一声，“明明就是。”</p><p>    妮卡草率地拍了拍手，“那么未来的帕瓦罗蒂，能否一展歌喉让我聆听聆听呢？”</p><p>出乎妮卡意料的是，杰森他真的开口唱了起来，在第一句出来的瞬间，妮卡就直愣愣地从地上站了起来，仿佛挑衅一般，他真的选择了他非常经典的一支曲子。</p><p>声音干净透亮，中高音的转换非常娴熟圆润，即使在高音气息也非常平稳，作为一个男人来唱这首经典的咏叹调，他处理得却是无比细腻温柔，虽然瑕疵也很明显，但是……</p><p>妮卡睁大了眼，拼命地鼓掌，睁开眼的杰森甚至有些不好意思，连耳垂都染上了淡淡的红色。</p><p>“我以前想当个歌手，在百老汇的舞台上，唱给大家听。”</p><p>“后来呢？”妮卡捂着胸口痛心疾首，作为一个音乐生碰到这样一个天赋异禀的人在浪费他的天资，她都无法用语言来表达自己那复杂的心情。</p><p>天呐，她要回去拉三十遍帕格尼尼来冷静一下。</p><p>杰森却是突然沉默了一下，“后来啊……”他陷入了沉思没有说下去，妮卡看着他的眼，便也没问。</p><p> </p><p>后来他死了。</p><p> </p><p>琴室里摆着无数的乐器，其中最引人注意的就是正中间的那架施坦威钢琴。</p><p>“那是夫人生前最喜欢的。”在调音师定期来访之后，阿福对着在门口好奇探头的杰森露出了宽容的微笑，为他解释道。</p><p>“夫人？”杰森当然知道阿福口中的夫人是谁，庄园里有她的画像，她的笑容无比温柔，看着身侧的托马斯韦恩的眼中是满满的爱意。</p><p>“杰森少爷想学钢琴吗？”敏锐的阿福看出了杰森眼中的憧憬，于是轻声问道。</p><p>虽然他很想，但是思考过后，杰森还是摇了摇头，“算了。”他以前曾在教堂问过别人它的价格，他知道钢琴是非常昂贵的，他才来韦恩庄园没有多久，他不想增添麻烦。</p><p>他跟在阿福的身后走出了琴室，但是在关门的时候还是偷偷地又看了眼它一眼。</p><p>它看起来比教堂里的贵多了。</p><p> </p><p>壁炉里的火焰在燃烧，跳动的火焰驱赶走了刚从外进来的布鲁斯身上的寒意，他将西装外套递给了身边的阿福。</p><p>“钢琴？”布鲁斯听闻了阿福的话语后，讶异地挑起了眉，然后看向了坐在沙发上的男孩。</p><p>男孩有些局促不安，不敢看他们的双眼，只是懊恼自己今天下午的多嘴，甚至两只手都紧张地纠在了一起。</p><p>布鲁斯唇边的笑意渐深，他走向杰森，在他身边紧挨着坐下。</p><p>“杰伊，你想学钢琴吗？”布鲁斯声音温柔到令人无法拒绝。</p><p>男孩涨红了脸，“韦恩先生，太麻烦了。”他没有直接拒绝，而擅长观察他人的蝙蝠侠又怎么会看不出来他的真实想法。但是他知道如果逼迫男孩的回答反而会引来他的抗拒，他知道杰森是有多么的缺少安全感。</p><p>布鲁斯笑了起来，就像画像上的玛莎夫人一样，无比温柔，他没有继续追问，而是换了个方式，说，“杰伊，你想听我弹钢琴吗？”</p><p>男孩直愣愣地看着他。</p><p>布鲁斯带着男孩来到了琴室，坐在了钢琴前，他没有选择什么高深的曲子，而是在琴键上敲了几个音，一首耳熟能详的幼稚儿歌，Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.</p><p>杰森的眼睛亮了起来，即使是在犯罪巷里长大，他也会唱这首歌。</p><p>“Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world sohigh. Like a diamond in the sky.”</p><p>布鲁斯有些讶异地侧过头看着闭眼歌唱的男孩，即使声音还显稚嫩，但是带着只有孩子才拥有的纯净和真诚，高音漂亮到不可思议，每一句颤音都仿佛扑翅的蝴蝶扇动在他的心里。</p><p>那是最接近天堂存在的声音。</p><p>当唱到“Then the traveller in the dark”的时候，男孩突然睁开了那双湛蓝色的眼眸，偷偷看向了弹钢琴的布鲁斯，但是却没有预料到布鲁斯正在看他，于是两双相似的蓝色眼眸猝不及防地对上。布鲁斯可以看出杰森一瞬间紧张了起来，但是他还是鼓足勇气定了定神，看着布鲁斯的眼睛，认真地唱完了那句“Thanks for your tiny spark.”</p><p>布鲁斯的心一下子就柔软了起来。</p><p>难怪阿福如此偏爱他。</p><p> </p><p>妮卡看着陷入回忆的杰森眼中深深的遗憾，还有那唇边不自觉的笑容，轻轻吐出了一口气。</p><p>“明天跟我一起去地铁站吧。”她大声提议。</p><p>从回忆里挣脱的杰森疑惑地看向了她。</p><p>妮卡仿佛下定了决心，然后想着心事就飘进了自己的房间里，杰森耸耸肩，以为她只是一时兴起，但是没想到第二天一大早妮卡就使劲地拍着门板把杰森从床上叫了起来。</p><p>“怎么了？”睡眼惺忪的杰森被妮卡一把推进了洗手间后才终于清醒了几分，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠问道。</p><p>也是他现在心平气和了不少，并且总是对女士有几分纵容，如果换做之前他还是黑道头子的时候，早就一枪崩了来人的脑袋。</p><p>“我昨天不是说了你今天要陪我去地铁站的吗？”妮卡关上了门，挡住了杰森不敢置信的“我又没有答应你！”然后一边收拾着东西，一边美滋滋地计划着今天的安排。</p><p> </p><p>这就是杰森和妮卡为什么站在了地铁站的原因。</p><p>“你到底把我拉来干什么？”看着周围路人对他们的注目礼，自认脸皮厚的杰森也有了几分尴尬，他快速低声地对旁边已经架起琴的妮卡说着，结果妮卡理所当然的“唱歌啊”的回答让他一时语塞。</p><p>“唱歌？”杰森睁大了眼。</p><p>“你不是想在百老汇唱歌吗？百老汇我是没有办法了，但是地铁站还是可以的。”妮卡对他眨了眨眼，晃了晃自己的红发，笑眯眯地说。</p><p>“……我，可以吗？”他犹豫地问着，声音里有着不确定。</p><p>妮卡的眼里有着鼓励。</p><p>妮卡看了看依然在紧张的杰森，视线略过一边的麦当劳袋子，想了想，“你如果紧张的话，那我们就不露脸嘛。”说着她就把袋子随意掏出了三个洞，然后把她戴在了杰森的头上。</p><p>头上顶着纸袋的杰森茫然地眨了眨眼，对上妮卡有些心虚漂移的眼神，不由自主地伸手摸了摸它，非但没有像她预料的那样生气，反而露出了一个大男孩的笑容。</p><p>“你要唱什么曲子？”妮卡咳了一声，认真发问。</p><p>“你去过教堂吗？”不管路人们对他头上纸袋的好奇目光和善意的微笑，杰森反而有些跃跃欲试起来，妮卡听闻这个问题后一瞬间眼睛亮了起来，持弓的手瞬间微微一动。</p><p>妮卡在他身边拉起了小提琴。</p><p> </p><p>教堂和一些慈善组织经常会给穷人发放救济食品，饿着肚子的杰森有时候赶巧，能够领上一些，那代表着接下来两天都不用为生存而绞尽脑汁。</p><p>有一次他去得早了一点，远远地就听到了教堂里唱诗班的声音，他站在门口，听着里面圣洁的歌声睁大了眼。</p><p>有人轻轻在他身后推了他一把。</p><p>是总是给他食物的特蕾莎修女。</p><p>在她含着笑意的目光鼓励下，杰森悄悄走进教堂，在最后一排坐了下来。</p><p>他看着最前面的几排孩子们，也轻轻地，几乎是悄无声息地，应和着他们无比虔诚的歌声。</p><p> </p><p>真的，真的有神的存在吗？</p><p>如果向神祈祷不再挨饿的话，他听得到吗？</p><p> </p><p>不用担心他们认出自己。</p><p>不用担心自己惹出麻烦。</p><p>这里没有人会认识你。</p><p> </p><p>杰森的声音一开始有点发涩，到后来渐入佳境，甚至越来越投入。他的声音愈发轻松，吟唱婉转，他就站在那里，无比自然地，落落大方地向众人展露着自己的歌喉。</p><p>妮卡侧目看着杰森，又看着一层一层围上来的人们，微笑之余，眼里竟然有些湿润。</p><p>有越来越多的人驻足停顿，他们为他打起了拍子，赞许的目光看向了他们。</p><p>指尖微微颤动，妮卡环视了下四周，在心中默念着。</p><p> </p><p>这个人啊，天生就该受人瞩目。</p><p> </p><p>在琴弓拉出最后一个音后，满堂寂静，妮卡有些不安地抓紧了琴，难道自己预想的有些问题？她与缓缓睁开眼的杰森面面相觑。但是很快，人群中有一个人高声喊了一句“bravo！”那一声，瞬间炸开了锅，无数人面带笑容开始鼓掌，有些人拍照，有些人送上了鲜花，也有些人在妮卡一开始摆放的帽子里放进了硬币，还有些胆大的孩子们在父母的默许下冲上来抱住了杰森的腿。</p><p>面对大家的热忱，杰森有点紧张，局促不安地看向了妮卡，目光中包含了几分求救意味。</p><p>妮卡接受了他的讯息，落落大方地站起身，代替他向围观的群众鞠躬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>帽子里面有着满满的硬币，还有很多欧元纸币。</p><p>“哇，这么多啊？”他不敢置信地摸了一把，然后露出了个有点傻兮兮的笑容。</p><p>“我说了你很厉害的嘛！”妮卡拉着杰森的手，笑眯眯地说，“大家都很喜欢你的歌声。”</p><p>“真的吗？”杰森喃喃道。</p><p>面对杰森的不自信，她大力点头，然后杰森就笑了，笑着笑着，眼角带了点泪。</p><p> </p><p>后来，杰森陪她去了很多次，每次结束时候，妮卡可以看见他湛蓝的眼睛里是飞扬的笑意。杰森甚至有了个外号，叫做“纸袋先生”，因为他唱歌总是在头上顶了个麦当劳的纸袋。</p><p>闲暇时候，杰森被她撵着去了医院，虽然查不出什么问题，但是依妮卡的话还是开了一大堆补药回来。</p><p>她终于放下心来，在她的陪伴下，杰森眉宇间的郁气一扫而空，她以为杰森终于开心了，日子就会这样平静下去。</p><p>直到某一天，杰森去拿桌上的杯子时，手臂突然一阵无力，然后他眼睁睁地看着杯子从桌上摔落下来。</p><p>杰森定定看了地上杯子的碎片一会儿，又摊开手凝视了手上淡淡的灰暗，有些怅然地叹了口气。</p><p>妮卡心里一阵酸涩，杰森抬头看见妮卡出现，若无其事地收回了手，叹气着，“我的手指以前可是非常灵活的。”</p><p>她装作不信，高高地挑起了眉。</p><p>“曾经我四处惩奸除恶，漂泊在外太空。”</p><p>她装作很捧场地鼓掌，嘴里也干巴巴毫无感情地说着，“哇哦好棒哦~”，然后就听见他不满的嘟囔，“明明都是真的嘛！”</p><p>她翻了个白眼，“好的好的，拯救世界的超级英雄，所以现在可以吃药了吗？”</p><p>杰森看着桌上摆放的药品，苦下了脸。</p><p>他耍赖，“太苦了。”</p><p>“药片又不苦。”妮卡面对他期望的眼神，毫不动摇，心硬如铁。</p><p>“我就感觉很苦。”一看撒娇不管用，他整个人瞬间耷拉下来了，垂头丧气，“而且吃了也没有用。”</p><p>她睁大眼睛，“你都多大了，还怕吃药。”</p><p>他耸了耸肩，“我一直很怕苦怕疼怕黑，克服不了。”</p><p>“不是说是超级英雄吗？超级英雄也会怕苦怕疼怕黑？”</p><p>他眨眨眼，然后笑了，“悄悄告诉你哦，超级英雄其实什么都怕。”</p><p>“长不大的小孩。”她摸了摸他的头，然后得到的是他恼羞成怒地拍手，甚至耳尖都泛了薄红。</p><p> </p><p>“喏，糖。”仿佛即将上战场般视死如归地吞下药片的杰森睁开眼，看到的就是一只摊开的手心，上面有一颗小小的粉色糖果。</p><p>杰森微怔。</p><p>这种廉价充满低劣香精味的糖果，是以前凯瑟琳唯一会买给他的，这也是他们家为数不多可以负担得起的零食，味道根本比不上后来他在韦恩家吃到的各种高档糖果。</p><p>但是……</p><p>他含着糖，捏住糖纸，眯着眼笑了起来，“甜。”</p><p> </p><p>那张粉红色的糖纸，后来被他整整齐齐地叠好，放在了口袋里。</p><p> </p><p>杰森与男孩坐在了天台上，穿着精灵靴的小腿晃了晃，他咬着糖，含糊不清地问身边被他抓到一直偷偷跟着他的男孩子，“圣诞节怎么不呆在家里？”</p><p>“你不是也在外面吗？”怀抱着相机的男孩子反问道。</p><p>“那不一样。”杰森皱起了眉，“而且我马上就回去了，阿福做了小甜饼等着我回家呢。”</p><p>在喊出阿福名字之后杰森就知道自己失言了，杰森暗叫不好，立刻转开了话题。</p><p>提姆眨了眨眼，却是聪明地什么也没问。</p><p>“我要回去啦，再晚B就要生气啦。”杰森站起身，拍了拍自己的小披风，正要从天台上跳下，却又回头，看男孩孤零零的模样，皱了皱鼻子。</p><p>“给你。”</p><p>提姆怔怔地看着摊开手心的那颗糖。</p><p>“我把糖分给你一颗。” 对上男孩愣愣的眼，杰森递过去了一颗糖，声音软软，“所以不要哭丧着脸啦。”</p><p>“新的一年，就要像这颗糖果一样，甜甜的。新的一年你会平平安安，高高兴兴。”</p><p>“这是罗宾的神奇魔法哦。”</p><p> </p><p>愿你平安，愿你达成你所想，</p><p>愿你……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杰森从来没有提起过他的家人，妮卡以为他跟自己一样，孤零零在这世上，孑然一身。</p><p>她以为他没有什么牵挂，毕竟那么久，她没有看到他接过一个朋友的电话，没有一封来自异国他乡的信件，当然，也没有人来寻找过他。</p><p>直到某一天，半夜的她被哭喊声所惊醒，她疑惑地走出房间，听闻到了自杰森房内而来的绝望的哭声，上气不接下气。</p><p>她听到了他语无伦次的叫喊声。</p><p>“……Bruce！Dad! Help……mom?”</p><p>“Why……it hurts……”</p><p>断断续续的几个单词，妮卡听不太清楚，房间内的杰森明显是被梦魇所困住，重复着惊叫声。</p><p>妮卡没有贸然就闯进去，她知道杰森多么的在意自己的内心，像个刺猬一样牢牢地保护自己，抗拒着所有人的接近。</p><p>布鲁斯，背靠着房门，她悄悄记住了这个名字。</p><p>声音突然没有了，房间里之后有了点轻微的声响，想来是杰森醒了过来，她轻手轻脚地走开。</p><p>她假装什么事情也没有发生，在第二天的清晨，依然笑靥如花地一把拉开房间里的窗帘，喊着杰森快点起床吃药。</p><p>当妮卡把吐司从面包机里拿出来的时候，毫无预料的，他突然开口。</p><p>他的声音有些颤抖，“……他说那是我的选择……”</p><p>没头没尾的一句话，妮卡却仿佛听懂了，她将餐盘放置在杰森面前，然后默默在他前面坐下，什么也没问，只是把手放在了杰森的手上。</p><p>他又轻轻重复了末尾，像是问她又像是问自己，“我的选择？”</p><p>他看着桌上的盐罐，突然就落泪。</p><p> </p><p> 原来一个男人痛到极致哭起来会是这样的啊，双眼通红，紧咬住嘴唇不让呜咽声流露出来，悲伤得毫无声息，但是眼泪却大把大把往下掉。</p><p>妮卡只是紧紧抱住他，她没有问“为什么不回去”，她知道他是个多么高傲的人，他为了心中的那点自尊要骄傲地向所有人说他选择的路是对的，所以即使撞得头破血流也坚决不会回头。</p><p>一个孤身奋勇的男人。</p><p> </p><p>“也许是因为我总是搞砸一切？”</p><p>“也许，我不应该回来？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为特蕾莎修女的原因，我曾经以为我会成为一名神父，然后我的神父梦破灭了。”无聊之时，杰森撑着下巴对着法外者说道。</p><p>罗伊没有问他为什么。</p><p>因为他知道，后来有一束光照到了他身上，布鲁斯之于杰森，就像奥利弗之于罗伊。</p><p>那个人伸出的手，即使在很久之后给他带来了无尽的痛苦，但是他们都没有后悔过。</p><p> </p><p>妮卡不认识他口中的布鲁斯，但是从他的只言几语可以拼凑出布鲁斯究竟是怎样一个人。</p><p>那样固执到近乎执拗，偏执到近乎冷酷无情，即使孤寂到极致，却又隐忍自身之爱的男人。</p><p>那个将大义放置在小爱之上的男人，他是一团燃烧的火焰，无数人会争先恐后地扑向那团光明，最后或是窒息，或是灼伤。</p><p>难怪杰森会在他身上撞得头破血流。</p><p> </p><p>直到最后他站在此岸，即使惧怕着那团火不敢上前，却又不舍得离去，最后只敢在岸的这一端碰着那散发的光芒，一直远远地望着对岸，无法忘却。</p><p> </p><p>后来杰森没有再提起那个失态的清晨，依然言笑晏晏，妮卡也装作什么都不知道的样子。</p><p> </p><p>只是闲暇时分，偶然望着窗外夜色之时，咀嚼了几下那个名字，然后任思绪被夜风吹散。</p><p>布鲁斯啊布鲁斯，你究竟是个什么样的人啊。</p><p> </p><p>“每个人都想成为他。”</p><p>“他就是他。”</p><p> </p><p>那个女人是突然出现在家中的房间的。</p><p>深色的皮肤，深色的长卷发，妩媚精致的五官，这样的一个女人，处处都是风情，但是在她挑眼过来的时候，却仿佛被毒蛇盯上一样，令人毛骨悚然。</p><p>她把玩着手中精巧的匕首，似笑非笑地看着推门进来的妮卡和杰森，姿态慵懒。</p><p>刚刚还欢颜笑语的杰森收敛了笑容，他不动声色地将妮卡拦在了身后，目光紧紧盯住那个女人。</p><p>妮卡从来没有看见过杰森如此如临大敌的样子，即使身体虚弱身上的每一块肌肉都仿佛蓄势待发。她虽然对这一切不太懂，也不认识屋内的女人，但是她的直觉告诉她，现在不是她该好奇的时候。</p><p>塔利亚收起手中的匕首，向后一靠，表明着自己的来到毫无敌意，妮卡能察觉出杰森暗自松了口气，整个人放松了下来。</p><p>杰森拍了拍她的手，妮卡探寻地看向他，他柔声地说，“没事，妮卡，你先回房间吧。”</p><p>妮卡担忧地看向他，却得到了他安慰的眼神，以及无声的拒绝。</p><p>妮卡深吸一口气，又看了眼暗潮涌动的两人，乖乖地走向了房间，在关门之前听到了杰森平静的声音。</p><p>“塔利亚，你来这里想做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>塔利亚回头看了眼关上的房门，若有所思。</p><p>“杰森，你看起来很不好。”</p><p>她的美目凝视着杰森瘦削的脸庞，不自觉浮起一丝怜惜。</p><p>“不要用那种眼神看我。”杰森咬着牙，一字一顿地说着。</p><p>“哦？”塔利亚不自觉挑眉，仿佛不明白杰森在说些什么。</p><p>“你和我毫无关系，把这种感情留给你真正的儿子去。”留给达米安，而不是他，他不需要被别人所怜悯。</p><p>从前不需要，今后也不会有。</p><p> </p><p>塔利亚望着这个已经长大成人的男孩，她见过他所有的狼狈。他没有神智在街上流浪时，他从拉撒路池内崩溃逃出时，他被逼杀了第一个人之时，他为布鲁斯流泪时，他为自己痛苦时。</p><p>所有伪装的坚强都在塔利亚面前溃不成军。</p><p>她太了解他了，在她面前，他依然是那个懵懂的十五岁少年，但是杰森陶德，不会允许自己在她面前落泪。</p><p>“他知道你现在的样子吗？”塔利亚没有说出那个人的名字，但是彼此都心知肚明她指的是谁。</p><p>杰森沉默地别开眼。</p><p>“杰森，我的邀请依然有效。”塔利亚透过他，仿佛在看另一个人，“联盟一直都欢迎你。”</p><p>只要你愿意，拉撒路池就在那里等着你。</p><p> </p><p>塔利亚知道他不会答应。</p><p>“杰森，还有很多人爱你，不要执着于那些你得不到的了。”</p><p> </p><p>“他不会爱你的，就算奇迹发生，你能把这孩子原模原样毫发无损地交还给侦探，他也不会因此爱上你的。”</p><p> </p><p>妮卡走出房间的时候，那个女人已经不在了，而杰森坐在桌前正看些什么，久久没有声音。</p><p>那是张合照，红发的男子戴着帽子揽着看似不情愿的黑发男子开怀大笑，一边橘色皮肤的女孩也笑眯眯地看着这两人，眼里有着欢喜。</p><p>妮卡心里一惊，猝不及防地撞上杰森的隐私，她正想转身离去时，杰森却率先抬头招手喊她。</p><p>妮卡只得在他旁边坐下。</p><p>“我从来没像相信罗伊哈珀一样相信别人。”他摩挲着照片上人，不知道想起了什么，脸上有着会心的笑容。   </p><p>“那是，你的爱人吗？”她记得那一天，她终于忍不住开口问。</p><p>他的眼中划过一丝错愕，笑得咳嗽了起来，“你为什么会这么觉得？”</p><p>妮卡的目光停留在了那个红发的男子上，她也不知道为什么她突然会问出这个话，甚至可以称得上有些唐突冒犯了，“大概是因为……”她犹豫地回答，“你们看起来很般配，天生一对。”</p><p>杰森睁大了眼看她，好半天才大笑起来。</p><p>“天呐！罗伊、罗伊，”他笑得上气不接下气，断断续续地说着，“罗伊如果在这里，一定会爱死你的！”</p><p>“你口中的罗伊，是个什么样的人？”妮卡盯着照片中的男人问道。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊吗？</p><p>杰森垂下眼。</p><p>某个红发男人笑着趴在他身后肩膀上，发丝在他颈侧，弄得痒痒的，即使他不耐烦也要笑嘻嘻地凑上前来。</p><p>“小杰鸟，小杰鸟，不要不理我呀。”</p><p> </p><p>他慢慢回答，“是一个对于这个世界来说过于美好的人。”</p><p>妮卡看了他许久，突然说，“你爱他。”</p><p>听闻这句话时，杰森条件反射张口否认，“怎么可能，这个人麻烦得要死，戒酒戒毒日子过得一团乱，总是搞一些乱七八糟的发明，每次都会花完联合账户的钱……”</p><p>但是这些解释的话语在对上妮卡了然的眼神，竟有些说不下去了。</p><p>“你如果不爱他，不会用那么美好的话来形容他。”</p><p>最后竟是一句反驳的话也没有说出口，他痛苦地闭上眼，好半天，才挣扎一般地把承认说出口，甚至嘴唇都有些颤抖，最后颓然地摊在了椅子的靠背上，仿佛承认爱他就用尽了他所有的力气。</p><p>“是。”</p><p> </p><p>但有些话，那个人再也听不到了。</p><p> </p><p>从他落寞无比的表情上，妮卡突然什么都懂了。</p><p>承认爱就代表有些东西他永远地得不到。</p><p>有些东西永远地错过了。</p><p>“我什么都没有了。”他微笑着，眼睛却是亮晶晶的。</p><p> </p><p>妮卡在杰森身边跪坐下，默默看着陷入痛楚的男人，他闭着眼，但是不断颤动的睫毛还是泄露了他的不平静。</p><p>直到此时，他依然不愿意展示他血淋淋的伤口。</p><p>他不会允许自己在她面前第二次哭泣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>妮卡依然不清楚，杰森口中的布鲁斯和罗伊究竟是个什么样的人。</p><p>但是她却更明白杰森是个什么样的人。</p><p>就像本来黑白的速写，有人为它添了一笔浓艳色彩，刻在脑海里，铭记于心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自那天以后，他的器官就像是约定好了一般，一同开始迅速衰竭。</p><p>他开始卧床不起。</p><p>他已经没有力气支撑他陪妮卡去地铁站唱歌了，妮卡明白杰森时日不多，也开始尽量陪着杰森，陪他度过这最后一段时间。</p><p>她听着杰森开始胡言乱语，他开始神志不清，嘴里念叨着的，从布鲁斯，到迪克，到提姆，到达米安，到阿福，到罗伊。</p><p>说着最多的却是sorry。</p><p> </p><p>对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起！</p><p>妮卡什么都做不了，只能抱着他，一遍又一遍地说着没关系，我原谅你。</p><p> </p><p>但无论如何，他抱歉的对象，听不到这些。</p><p> </p><p>然后在某一天清晨，无精打采了很久的他突然神采奕奕起来，“妮卡，今天阳光很好，能不能推我去外面的草地上晒晒太阳？”</p><p>妮卡突然意识到了什么，她捂住嘴不让自己的哭声传出来。</p><p>半天没有听到回应的杰森疑惑地转头，“……妮卡？”</p><p>妮卡迅速调整好自己的情绪，装作什么都没有发生的样子，扬起了大大的笑容，走上前去。</p><p>“我以前喜欢过一个女孩子，她叫做伊莎贝拉，你们很像。”</p><p>她佯装生气地打了他一下。</p><p>他吃吃地笑着，她也跟着笑了起来，但是眼中是化不开的悲伤。</p><p>仿佛看出了她心中的悲伤，杰森收起了笑容，沉默了半天，才开口，“没事的，死亡不是什么很痛苦的事情。”</p><p>他低声说，“以前我就死过一次，没什么的。”</p><p>“那只是一瞬间，归于平静。”</p><p> </p><p>男人笑了起来，在他人生的终点，他终于能够坦然面对死亡，无论是上一次，还是这一次。</p><p>所有他得到的，得不到的，错过的，无缘的，那些执念，都已经烟消云散。</p><p>他的上一次死亡是痛苦的，悲烈的，充满了不甘与绝望，他从来没有接受过他的死亡。</p><p> </p><p>直到如今终于可以放下。</p><p>这一次是平静的，幸福的。</p><p> </p><p>他终于面对了自己的爱。</p><p>他终于能再次见到那些阔别已久的人。</p><p>他第一次对死亡有了期待感。</p><p> </p><p>她抱住了他，感受着他逐渐微弱的心跳与呼吸，终于忍不住放声大哭。</p><p>“我最遗憾的就是没能早点认识你，要是我能早点认识你该有多好啊，我会……”他深深叹了口气，却没有说完那句话。</p><p> </p><p>他轻轻哼起了歌，那是曾经的凯瑟琳在他小时候总是会唱的歌。</p><p>她总是在他被梦魇住后紧紧地抱住他，“杰伊，没事，噩梦会走的。”</p><p> </p><p>杰伊，没事，日子会变好起来。</p><p> </p><p>他呢喃着，声音微弱不可闻，她凑很近才听到了那句话。</p><p>那句话是，</p><p>“妈妈，我终于可以回家了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>妮卡看着怀中消瘦到近乎没有分量的男子，他在最后一刻依然想的是回家，妮卡不知道他口中的家到底是哪一个，是那个与法外者伙伴们在的万米太空，是那个富丽堂皇给了他温暖的庄园，还是那个虽然家徒四壁但是依然有母亲笑容的小小房间，但无论哪一个，都一定不是这个无比遥远的另一个国度。</p><p>他开始在她的怀里不安分地挣扎起来，她低头看着他，握住他的手，赶紧在他耳边轻声说着，“回家吧，杰伊，我们一起回家。”</p><p>他终于安静了下来，像是终于吃到糖果后心满意足的孩子，露出了个甜甜的笑容，带了几分稚气，瘦到脱形的每一寸肌肤，每一处都散发着光。</p><p> </p><p>她的眼泪终于掉下来。</p><p> </p><p>他躺在她的怀里，她的手指还梳理着他的头发，但是他已经断了呼吸。</p><p>但是他的唇边是带着微笑的，有点歪，带着孩子般的淘气，仿佛什么美梦一般，幸福又安详。</p><p>“做个好梦吧，杰森。”</p><p>她在他额头上留下了一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>杰森没有留下骨灰。</p><p>在妮卡吻后的瞬间，杰森的身体就一寸寸地化作了灰，被风所吹散，消失无迹，满天的风卷走了所有的痕迹，仿佛这几个月的陪伴，都是一场梦。</p><p>妮卡伸出手，想抓住它们，却只是徒劳。</p><p>他终究属于天空。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来她在整理杰森的遗物，想起了那张照片，却怎么也找不到它，最后只能猜想是杰森临死前带走了它。</p><p>你要拿着它，去冥界找寻你所爱之人吗？</p><p>她发现杰森留给了她一个信封，打开后里面是一张字条，上面写着一个银行账号和密码，还有一句话。</p><p>“你可以去学音乐了。”——杰森</p><p> </p><p>妮卡拿着那张字条，呆呆地站在房间里，然后捂住嘴，不让自己哭出来。</p><p>原来他一直记得。</p><p>这个人啊，温柔到即使是最后离开，都不忘为她安排好了一切。她几乎能想象的出来，难得清醒片刻预感自己即将离开的杰森在某天夜里挣扎着起来，借着月光，悄悄在纸上留下了他对她所有的期盼。</p><p>账户里的余额是个天文数字，足够她读几百所大学了，妮卡看了眼记录，上面都是不断的存款转账消息，而取款记录却都停留在了一年前。</p><p>妮卡知道这是什么了。</p><p>这是罗伊和杰森的联合账户。杰森在罗伊死后，没有注销掉这个账户，反而一直向里面汇着钱。</p><p>只是那个折腾着武器研究往往耗尽存款的男人这次一直没有来。</p><p> </p><p>这是他能做到的，最大限度的深情。</p><p> </p><p>“这个男人啊。”妮卡笑了起来，但是眼泪却还是不争气地掉了下来，“活该你单身一辈子。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>